Of Horns And Wings
by DaSmiley99
Summary: What happens when an angel and a demon get paired up for an important mission when hate can be clearly sensed between them?


He hated Demons with a strong passion. Well not every demon, but a very mischievous one in particular.

Liam hated him with every damn inch of his body. He groaned to himself as he heard that damn cocky voice in his head saying "That's not a lot of inches." that drove him insane.

 _He hated Theo Raeken._

When he first met him, it was when Scott, an archangel, asked to see him in his office.

Taking a deep breath, he turned the doorknob slowly, reluctantly letting himself in. Scott was sitting in his chair, leaning on his hands that were clasped together. The angel's eyes glanced on the back of a tall frame. His jaw involuntary clenched as he recognized the smell of ash, anger and hell.

There was a demon in heaven. In Scott's office. He's probably sleeping and it's only a dream.

He pinched himself, cursing under his breath as he realized it was the painful reality.

He walked forward, coming to the demon's side, however not sparing a glance on that disgusting supernatural being.

Scott turns to look at him, authority already shining bright in his eyes.

Liam gulped his anger back down his throat, rolling his shoulders to ease the tension he was currently feeling.

Scott nods to him now that Liam is calm enough to be polite towards their guest.

"Thank you for coming, Liam. We are in the middle of a crisis. We, angels, are at war against a certain group of demons." Scott spoke slowly, a frown on his face. Liam listened, his hands closed in fists.

"Peter turned his back on us and joined the demons. He's trying to break the truce we had with them. He wants Hell's crown and kill us in the process. We won't let that happen. We need to stop him. That's were our collaboration with a group of willing demons comes right on the table.

Theo wants to help us." The archangel explained, nodding his head in the demon's direction, who had a shadow of a smirk on his lips.

"And why am I here ?" Liam asked, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

Liam did not miss the small smile appearing on Scott's lips.

"We are forming small groups at the moment. And I'm assigning you to Theo. You'll be a duo from now on."

Liam gaped at him, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Liam thought in his head, an immense need to scream was rotting in his bones.

"You're assigning me to a novice? He's probably the weakest of the bunch. Oh well, bad luck. But it's better than nothing." The demon spoke for the first time, his voice full of arrogance and cockiness filling the air.

"You'll see what bad luck is when you'll receive a punch in your perfect teeth, asshole."

Liam only shot the demon a fiery glare, who grinned in response. Liam ignored the warm flooding into the bottom of his stomach.

When Scott said they needed to team up to stop a fallen angel from getting Hell's crown, he didn't imagine Hell's crown to be a fucking bar. Blame him and his capacity to fall asleep in supernatural classes.

"I exaggerated a little bit only for you to take the mission seriously."

 _Asshole_.

Apparently, Peter was selling angels he was kidnapping as slaves of any kind to demons. Liam would've never imagine Peter to be into this kind of thing. Even if he didn't like the mission, he had to do it anyway.

The angel checked himself in the mirror one last time before walking out of his room. Theo was waiting for him outside the building, probably not enduring the smell angels near him, who knows.

Liam stopped walking for a bit, his throat suddenly dry.

Theo looked breathtaking, a black suit hugging him in the right places.

His ferocious eyes were lightly covered with black eyeliner and silver eyeshadow.

Makeup looked extremely good on him, not that Liam would say that out loud anyway.

"Did you seriously thought we would fight for real? We're only going undercover to inform Scott and the other archangels about Peter's activity." Theo said, not bothering to hide his amusement, flashing Liam a smug smirk.

The demon chuckled as he glanced at Liam, who was pouting in disappointment.

"Whatever." Liam huffed, rolling his eyes.

"I suppose we're ready to go?" Theo asked, looking at him.

Liam hummed absently in response.

He totally wasn't looking at his ass.

Liam watched as the bartender served him a fifth glass of vodka, raising the glass to his wet lips before gulping it in one shot, the liquid burning his way down his throat.

He heard a faint chuckle in his ear, making him turn around and try to found his "partner" in the crowd.

Theo was leaning against the wall, a glass of whiskey in his hand covered in rings. He took a sip, looking into Liam's eyes. His dark eyes sent a shiver down the angel's spine, who turned around as if the eye contact burned him.

"He's totally making bedroom eyes at you. Or table, shower or couch eyes even. If that wasn't a thing, it is now." The bartender spoke, cleaning a champagne glass with an amused look on his face.

Liam looked at him in disbelief.

"No, he isn't."

"He totally is. And now he's burning holes in my head with his eyes just because I'm talking to you." He replied, nodding behind Liam. Liam slowly turned around, his eyes settled upon a very stabby Theo. Is stabbing even an emotion?

Probably in his vocabulary.

But right now he looks ready to murder.

The angel's eyes were following him as he made his way through the crowd until he was in front of him. He felt his face burn as Theo leaned his face closer to his, softly grabbing his arm in the process.

"I saw Peter leaving in the back. He'll probably meet a client back there. Let's go." Theo whispered close to his ear, making Liam involuntary shiver.

Theo turned around and led Liam through the bar, his warm hand sliding down to his wrist.

The angel followed him without saying a word, the alcohol slowly going to his brain. Did Theo always looked that fuckable?

What the fuck.

What. The. Fuck.

Liam slapped Theo's hand away, his face growing a bright red.

Theo looked at him with a frown, jaw clenching.

"Okay, what the fuck is your problem? I know you aren't fond of demons, I practically smelled your anger from a kilometer, but could you please make an effort to make this work so we can fucking go home?!" Theo exploded, throwing his arms in frustration.

His eyes were flickering from brown to black back and forth, scarlet horns growing on each side of his head.

Liam's skin was glowing with anger and his wings were so close from tearing his grey blazer.

"That's right! I fucking hate your kind! Demons are absolutely disgusting and selfish! You only care about your ass, you only accepted to help us just because you wanted to get a little praise! You only cause chaos and conflicts around you! I fucking despise people like you." Liam screamed in his face, growling lowly at the last sentence.

Something inside Theo snapped.

The demon grabbed Liam's arm with brute strength and dragged him into the nearest bathroom, pushing him roughly against the tile wall.

"You fucking take that back." Theo growled, squeezing Liam's wings that pierced through the fabric of his blazer. A noise mixed with a cry and a moan left Liam's lips.

Theo smirked as he took in the sight in front of him.

Liam was breathing heavily, his face was flushed and his cheeks red with their proximity. A whine left his mouth every time Theo would brush a finger in the angel's wings. His brown hair was falling in front of his eyes and sweat was dripping from his forehead to his neck.

Theo followed the droplets of sweat rolling down his neck to his collarbone, unconsciously licking his lips.

Liam opened his eyes, a deep blue staring into emerald eyes.

"I won't."

"What?"

"I won't take that back." Liam repeated.

"I fucking hate you." Liam added in a low whisper.

Theo smirked in response.

That damn smirk.

Theo raised his thigh, brushing it in between Liam's, who gasped.

"Are you sure you hate me? Because I can perfectly feel your boner against my thigh." The demon purred in his ear.

"Shut the fuck up." Liam managed to reply through gritted teeth.

Theo brushed his thigh higher against Liam's erection, a small pant leaving the angel's lips.

"No." He purred in Liam's ear.

Theo looked into Liam's eyes that were darkening under his gaze.

As Liam was opening his mouth to reply, Theo crashed their lips together. Liam eagerly responded, kissing the demon back with more force. Theo licked the angel's bottom lip, sighing softly as he opened his mouth to let him in. Their kiss was sloppy and heated, their tongues dancing around each other. Theo bit Liam's bottom lip, his hands exploring the angel's body.

Liam did the same, making sure he was memorizing every curve of his back and the feeling of his abs. Liam's hands slid down his back and cupped his ass, making him groan in his mouth.

"F-fuck." Liam let out, his breath harsh against Theo's lips.

The angel's hands flew to other boy's belt, unbuckling it with his fingers while Theo was biting the delicious skin of his neck.

The demon's hands moved to Liam's pants, he unbuttoned them and slid them down to his thighs. He did the same with his boxer briefs, cupping Liam's ass cheeks with both palms.

Liam's dick was rock hard, cum already leaking from the tip.

Theo lowered his pants and briefs in the same movement, his cock now free.

The demon grabbed Liam's shoulders and turned him around, shoving his front on the cold bathroom tiles.

Theo sucked his own finger, covering it with spit before moving it to Liam's entrance, teasing the tight muscle.

Liam moaned against the cold surface, pushing against Theo's finger.

The demon chuckled softly.

"Are you sure you still hate me?"

"Shut up and fuck me already." Came the panting response.

Theo snickered before inserting a second finger.

The angel sighed softly, pleasure slowly flooding into him.

The demon scissored them before adding a third finger, judging that he was stretched enough.

Liam's wings fluttered with pleasure in his back.

"Hurry." Liam panted against the tiles.

Theo shoves his fingers deeper into him, hitting a bundle of nerves that made him scream in pleasure.

Liam nearly sobbed when everything stopped. Theo pulled his fingers away before leaning his cock over Liam's entrance.

He pulled a small bottle of lube and a condom from his pockets.

"Did you seriously had that in your pockets? Did you plan to get jiggy with me this fast?" Liam asked, amusement clear in his tone.

"Maybe."

Liam rolled his eyes.

Theo rolled the condom on his throbbing member before adding lube.

Theo then proceeded to push in slowly, filling Liam's warmth inch by inch.

Liam moaned, eagerly pushing against him.

"Fuck. You're so tight. You're doing so well. Taking me like this. "

Liam purred at the praise.

Now that he was fully settled inside him, he pulled out and slowly slid back in, a slow and sensual rhythm guiding his thrusts.

Liam sighed, taking him all in.

The angel grabbed his own member and started pumping with every thrust, ridding his edge.

Liam cried out, pleasure flooding into his veins like an electric current, goosebumps appearing on his sweaty skin.

The demon started kissing his shoulders before peppering his neck with kisses, bites and sucking on his flushed skin. Liam moaned, meeting Theo halfway with every thrust. Before he could even ride his orgasm, Theo pulled out without warning.

Before Liam could even turn around, Theo grabbed him by the shoulders and turned his whole body around, pushing his back on the cold tiles of the bathroom. The demon grabbed Liam by the thighs and picked him up, earning a surprised yelped from him. Liam circled Theo's waist with his legs, throwing his head back on the tiles when finally, fucking finally, he was pushing inside him again.

The angel pulled his hands around Theo's neck, his hands moving in his silky hair. He leaned his forehead in Theo's shoulder blade, nibbling the skin there.

Theo groaned in response, powering his thrusts even more. Liam moaned against his skin, the feeling of being filled becoming absolutely overwhelming and exciting. The angel licked and kissed his skin, holding on to Theo's muscular body.

Theo fucked inside him again and again, earning pants, moans and screams of pleasure and elation from the angel.

"You're doing so good." Theo purred into Liam's ear, who moaned in response.

With a shout, he came on Theo's stomach, clenching around Theo's cock inside him. Theo growled, his thrusts stuttering and he came inside him, filling the condom.

He moaned as he emptied himself inside the sexiest being he ever laid his eyes on.

Liam was panting in his ear, shaking from the orgasm that hit him like a train.

"F-fuck." Liam panted.

"You absolutely don't hate me." Theo smirked.

"Fuck you."

"Probably next time." Theo winked.

In response, Liam scratched Theo's back with his nails. Theo hissed, his cock twitching inside Liam.

Liam raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dude, you just came inside me. You can't be hard already?"

"First, don't call me dude ever again, I'm literally inside you, we're pass that already. And second, don't underestimate a demon." Theo purred, eyes flickering to black.

The angel smirked.

"Then don't underestimate an angel, I can handle much more than that." Liam purred against Theo's puckered lips.

A smug smile made his way on Theo's lips.

"Then don't hold back your screams, I'm going to fuck your brains out until you're unfuckable."

"Less talking, more fucking." The angel replied, clenching around Theo.

Theo growled, closing his eyes.

The angel chuckled.

"Hurry up. Daddy."

Theo's dick twitched dangerously inside Liam who moaned eagerly, not bothering to hide his pleasure anymore.

"That's it. Do it. Fuck me Daddy!" Liam panted.

Hey, a new kink.

Multiple sounds of pleasure filled the bathroom for a few hours, and they're pretty sure they fucked on every single surface in the bathroom.

Also, Scott could wait for a bit, right?


End file.
